


Thrill

by LoveChilinda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, International Fanworks Day 2018, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Other, Singing, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, everyoneissodonewithsanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilinda/pseuds/LoveChilinda
Summary: “Again?” sighed the ginger.A scream was heard. Followed by an horrible singing voice.Jinbei, having his arms crossed in front of his chest nodded: “Again.”





	Thrill

Sanji **_loved_ ** to sing.

In the kitchen.

In the living room.

In-  _for god´s sake go to your own fucking house Sanji-!_

Dancing in the shower with and invisible partner who looked exactly like the person of his dreams. With long legs like him to move on big steps, coordination and equilibrium to make different movements and to have a soul connection with Sanji.

(Stupid moss-head).

" _And you don't say much, yeah, that's true. But I listen when you do-uh,_ " repeated in a happy, exalting voice looking at his hands who were chopping one carrot at the middle.

When the voice in the song reached peak and stopped a second. Sanji felt it. Like he always did. How the words became his and it was his _ **fucking** moment-._

-And buried with force the knife in the wood table.

" _ **BUT LOVE DON’T DIE!** Don’t matter where we go! Oh ah oh oh~!_ "

"Oh shit" appeared Zoro at the door in that moment sighing. "Not _that_ song again," he complained looking defeated.

Ignoring him Sanji throwed his arms to the air and pretended to be a priest in a black church singing to his fellow: " _or even if we don't! OH AH OH OH~_ "

"You know what? Screw it I'm going to drink a beer at Usopp's".

" _BUT LOVE DONT DIE!_ "

"FOR GOD´S SAKE SHUT UP LOVE-COOK."

" **NEVER!** _Oh ah oh oh~!_ "

 

* * *

 

"And you know what else?" Asked Luffy to his family smiling like a crazy man that you told you can see the flying unicorns too would do it. Luffy looked at Nami drinking a few steps from him in the high seat in front of the table and exclaimed: "they can poo too!" Said with the same devotion of a scientist when looking a cell moving in a new way.

Usopp looking at his phone's notifications chuckled.

"I can't believe you asked to an albino if he could poop," negated smiling.

"Well I can't believe that after that you asked what color it was," said Nami before taking a sip from her beer. She looked at her friend with resignation and exasperation. "What were you expecting? To be-?"

"White!"

"... Well, in his defense" added after a while of silence the artist looking at her ginger friend in common. "You did ask him."

Nami groaned in her hand.

They were about to have another discussion about the manners of luffy refering to his questions when all of them heard a scream, an insult to the mother of someone, a laugh, and then the door being open.

Usopp hearing all that sighed pushing himself more on the sofa after he got heavy. All his responsible friends (aka: not luffy) had a spare key of his apartment. Started when his ex Kanya dumped him and Ussop didn't want to eat, go out, talked to no one or be happy for a week.

He only lasted one day before Franky pushed his door to the ground. Hard. And cracking part of the floor in the process in an still unkown way to the artist. 

" _Do you know what I like? Do you like the night life? Do you take your time or do you feel like you're dy~ing?..._ ”

"Shut up!" Someone, and at least three different voices, screamed.

“Again?” sighed the ginger. In responde, Franky, Robin, Chopper and Zoro entered the room followed by a singing cook and a Brook laughing.

“ _In betweening. I am, **I AM!**_ ”

_"Yes! We are yo ho ho ho ho~"_

Jinbei, having his arms crossed in front of his chest nodded: “Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> call security - small talk  
> The fray - love don’t die  
> becasuse I see Sanji like a fan of them  
> I hope you enjoyed, any form of making me know that is appreciated! ^^
> 
> A drable for the International Fanworks day :D
> 
>  
> 
> Bye…
> 
> ..


End file.
